Alive
by Strawberry lane
Summary: Alice sees her rockstar boyfriend again after months of being apart. Songfic to the song Alive by Good Charlotte.


**A/N: Hi everyone! :) This story is loosely based on a dream I had a couple of nights ago. Good Charlotte was in it, so the song seemed to fit :)...**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer own Twilight and the song Alive belongs to Good Charlotte.**

**I visualize the first time we're together  
>I close my eyes and for a moment all I see is you<strong>

Sixteen year old Alice Cullen jumped out of bed a sunny Sunday morning. It was just the beginning of summer and the sky showed no traces of rain clouds. It was a perfect beginning of a perfect day.

**Turn off the lights**  
><strong>Don't look outside<strong>  
><strong>The world's gone crazy<strong>  
><strong>But it's perfect here with you<strong>

She first met him at a concert. His concert to be exact. He had played in her town and her friends, who were big fans of his, had asked her to come with them. To have a girls night out. She had agreed, even though she didn't know too much about the musician or his music.**  
><strong>

**I've never felt so alive  
>Like I feel right now in this moment<br>I've never felt so alive  
>Like I feel right here standing next to you<br>**

The concert was okay and the music was okay. The singer himself however, was absolutely breathtaking.

**I've never felt so alive**

After the show, her friends wanted to go to the meet and greet at the hotel. She went to, just to get one last look at the most beautiful man on earth. When she stood before him, waiting for him to sign her newly bought CD, she had been so nervous she could barley contain herself from saying something stupid. So she talked about the only safe topic she could find. The concert. He answered her and laugh when she said something silly. But he laugh with her, not at her. When she had gotten her CD back she walked out the door, cause there was a line forming behind her, with girls waiting for their turn to met him. When she was outside she looked at the CD closely, to see what he had written.

"Dear Alice, please meet me outside the hotel after the signing. Love from Jasper."

She hadn't known what to think. She had showed it to her friends, who had almost forced her to go. **  
><strong>

**I know what you're thinking  
>You think that we're different<br>And my reputation, and the stories  
>Well at least you know it won't get boring<br>**

She was hesitant at first. After all, she had heard stories about him and his reputation.

From what she knew about him from her friends, the two of them couldn't be any more different. She was hyper and crazy and he was calm and quiet. **  
><strong>

**Like all the one's who came before me  
>Just let go as I crash into you<br>**

In the end she had given in and gone to meet him. They had wandered off to a night open coffee shop and stayed there for hours, just talking. That night they had exchanged phone numbers.

When she woke up the next morning, she had believed that it was just a dream, but then she spotted the paper with his phone number on her desk. He had to continue his tour but they kept in contact, often talking over the phone for several hours. He had called first, after a few days, wondering why she hadn't called. Her response was:

"I didn't want you to think I was some crazy fan girl stalker."

He just laughed. **  
><strong>

**I've never felt so alive  
>Like I feel right now in this moment<br>I've never felt so alive  
>Like I feel right here standing next to you <strong>

At first, she wasn't sure what her feelings towards him really were. She knew she liked him and all, but she wasn't sure if it really were genuine feelings or just "I'm in love with him because he's a rockstar" kind of feelings. But when she first saw him again, after four months of being apart, she knew she loved him. **  
><strong>

**Heaven's heard me calling  
>The stars have all aligned<br>Your touch is so electric  
>And looking in your eyes<br>**

He was still on tour, but when he was in a city close to hers, she would drive there to see him. Four hours isn't that long of a drive when you get to see the love of your life, right?

**I've never felt so alive  
><strong>

They had been together for about a year now. Sure, it was a long distance relationship and they had to keep it a secret, but still. They had to keep it a secret not just because of their age difference, (he was after all five years older than her) but also because his label were afraid that he would lose some if his largely female audience if he had a girlfriend.

**It's so surreal  
>The way you feel<br>How fast my heart is beating  
>And we're breathing together now<br>**

She ran down the stairs, into the kitchen and grabbed a grenola bar and an apple. She ran out the door and jumped into her car. Turning the radio on, she smiled.

**As we float out  
>Above the clouds<br>I swear I'll never let you down  
><strong>

Her smiled grew even bigger when the airport came into her view. When she had parked the car she ran into the waiting room, excitedly watching the big screens where the flights landing time appeared.

_20 minutes to landing. _

She sat down on a bench, tapping her foot and looking around the room. The minutes seemed to drag on forever. How could 20 minutes possibly take so long? **  
><strong>

**I've never felt so alive  
>Like I feel right now in this moment<br>I've never felt so alive  
>Like I feel right here standing next to you<br>**

Suddenly people started to come out of the new arrivals door. She jumped up and her gaze fell upon a guy with black clothes and a black hat on his blond head. He had big black sunglasses on despite the fact that he was inside. He looked up at her squeal and smiled.

**Heaven's heard me calling  
>The stars have all aligned<br>Your touch is so electric  
>And looking in your eyes<br>**

I t felt so right to be back in his arms, like the stars had all aligned. They just stood there, hugging, for a long time. He looked at her and smiled.

"I wrote you a song."

**I've never felt so alive**

**I've never felt so alive**

**I've never felt so alive**

**I've never felt so alive**

**A/N: Review please!**


End file.
